hopefully my first hopefully my last
by VervainHearts
Summary: During a night off from fighting the supernatural, Scott and Kira contemplate their future with the other and in the moment, Kira decides that she wants Scott to be her first in which he makes sure to take care of her.


**submitted by:**vervainhearts

**rated:** m

**genre:** smut, fluff

**word count:** 3,771

**summary:** During a night off from fighting the supernatural, Scott and Kira contemplate their future with the other and in the moment, Kira decides that she wants Scott to be her first in which he makes sure to take care of her.

**note: **read more is required.

* * *

For once, there was a day where nothing of the supernatural variety was brought up or taking place, in Scott's mind was weird considering he lived in a town where it was literally a beacon for the supernatural. But surprisingly, things had settled once his pack took down the Benefactor and stopped even more supernatural creatures from being slaughtered for a quick buck. Now, he was plagued with another problem of the human variety: college pamphlets. They were spread all over the end of his bed as Kira laid on her stomach, her ankles crossed and her hair in a high ponytail as she immersed herself in a pamphlet for Columbia University, trying to hide her excitement as she read the section on campus life in her brochure.

Scott knew it was her dream to attend Columbia like her father went to college and taught at. He remembered all the nights they stayed up talking on the phone about their childhoods, telling each other their dreams and aspirations. Kira would recount the numerous times her dad brought her to work as a child when she was sick, letting her sit in on his classes and help put grades on his student's papers and test. But it wasn't just the memories of being her father's assistant that made her want to go to Columbia. She could just get lost in the campus and different activities, immersing herself in the life of the city.

"How's USC sounding?" Kira asked as she turned back to look at Scott, seeing the pamphlet was no longer in his hand and instead, he was smiling at her. "What?"

"You really love Columbia," Scott said softly as he leaned back against his headboard. He knew he wasn't Columbia University material. Hell, he was probably far from it. But things were different with him and Kira. With Allison, he always thought they would be forever and that they would grow old together. But she was his first love and his mom was right, she wouldn't be his last love. Even after they broke up and she sadly passed away, Scott would always have a place for the girl that could have been. But he knew she would want him to live his life and find happiness with someone else while making something of his crazy life.

"I do…" Kira paused, looking down at the brochure. She moved to sit up more, moving to sit with her legs underneath her in front of him. She took his hand, trying to think of her words so she wouldn't ramble. Scott pulled her from her thoughts by kissing her palm before moving to every finger tip to place a soft kiss. Just that one tender touch had Kira smiling and tingles spreading through her arm. "But how are we going to work? I mean if we're still together. Because… I want us… still together… unless you don't… I hope you don't... I mean do and I…" Her ramble was caught off by Scott pressing his lips to her softly, a smile on his face, feeling her nerves melt away as she melted into the hand he placed on her cheek.

Scott pulled back, watching as a blush spread over Kira's face. "I want us to be together too. For a long time if possible but we've token this slow and I love it," He took both of her hands between his, intertwining their fingers. "So let's take this one day at a time because I hope we are still together during college, even if we are on different sides on the country. I mean we could write text, make phone calls, set up Skype dates, and earn flying points. All I know is that I want you Kira."

Kira couldn't help her reaction to his speech, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting his head back more with the angle she was sitting in as she kissed him. She felt his hand run up the small of her back through her shirt and she pressed against him more, her hands moving to the collar of his shirt, tugging at it in an unfamiliar need that she had never experienced before. Scott just moved his hands to her cheek, keeping her in place as he licked at the seam of her lip, not begging for entrance but just to tease. Kira parted her lips for him and sent her tongue into lick slowly against the roof of his mouth, knowing how worked up it made him unintentionally.

Needing a breath, Scott pulled away with his eyes close and his forehead pressing against hers. He moved his other hand to the part of her hip where her shirt had ridden up and he stroked the skin. "Scott…" He opened his eyes when he heard Kira whisper and looked at her, seeing her bottom lip between her teeth. He always felt the urge to nibble on it instead of letting her worry it to death with her own teeth.

Kira looked at him, trying to find the words to explain what she wanted but her eyes kept darting off to look at everything besides his face. She knew he noticed because she felt Scott's hand on her cheek, guiding him to look at her. She sighed as his dark chocolate eyes met hers. She moved her hand to his hand on her cheek, stroking it. She probably knew her anxiety was reeking as Malia would like to say, only when two things were brought up in her mind: supernatural things or… _sex_.

"Tell me…" Scott breathed, wanting to ease the panic inside as he picked up on her feeling anxious. He knew that there were probably two reasons she would react this way and apart of him was hoping it was the reason he was thinking. He was a teenage boy after all but Kira was different. He respected her, especially since she had never been with anyone... sexually. She had explained that to his mother after she caught her trying to slyly sneak out of his house after a tough night of supernatural crime fighting. It didn't help that she was wearing one of his shorts due to the fact she had hers ruined with blood and rips from fighting off one of the dead pool assassins.

"I want you… like that," Kira whispered. Scott wanted her to be confident in a situation like this, wanted her to find her strength in him. "I want you Scott. I want you to be my first. I want you to be my last if I can. I want you to take me on this bed right now and make love to me. Hell, I want to fu—" Kira was caught off by Scott wrapping his arm around her waist, his other hand swiping the brochures from the bed before he laid her down at the edge of his bed.

Scott looked down at Kira as he laid her back against the bed. He caged her in as he stayed above her with one hand, moving the other to her ponytail and pulling it loose so her hair fanned out. She looked up at him anxiously, waiting for his next move. "I got you… I would never hurt you Kira. Just…" He said quietly to her. "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop, okay?" He asked her. She nodded at him, biting her lip. He leaned down to kiss her, eventually pulling her bottom lip from her teeth and sucking on it before he bit lightly. He took his time kissing her till she would go pink in the face, his lips moving to her neck to let her catch her breath.

Kira felt some of her hair fall over the side of the bed as Scott moved to kiss her neck softly, nuzzling into it as he got to the point where her neck was covered by the material of the shirt. She felt his hands touch her hips where her shirt had ridden up and he slowly took it off, focusing on the task until he discarded it across the room. She felt herself ache as she watched him take off her clothes. There was something about the effort Scott was taking in cherishing her body as he removed her clothes. It made her heard swell as he kissed her hipbones, his fingers trailing up her legs to remove her skirt to reveal the matching pomegranate boy shorts that went with her bra to him. He drank her in, her body blushing from his gaze.

"You are so beautiful…" Scott whispered as he moved off the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as her eyes took in his tanned chest and abs. She wanted to be the one to help him take off his clothes like she had imagined when she thought about her first time with him. But when Kira's hands went for his pants, his hand met hers and he kissed the back of it. "This… it's all for you tonight. There'll be a next time." He stated tenderly. A shiver went up her spine as she thought about the next time this would happen. She closed her eyes as she heard some shuffling before she felt the bed shift under the weight of him getting on it. She opened her eyes and took in the sight of Scott in his boxer briefs as he placed a gold wrapper on her nightstand

Scott leaned down to kiss her again, his right hand coming to cup her face as she reciprocated the movements of his lips against her. She heard him moved closer till he was on his elbows, their lower halves meeting as he continued to kiss her. Her hands moved to her waist and stroked it softly before she felt him slowly roll his hips against hers. She let out a gasp that was lost in his mouth as her nails dug slightly into his sides. He growled against her lips and she noted that he seemed to like scratching since she got that reaction out of him.

They continued on like this for a few minutes, their hips working slowly into each other as they made out passionately before she felt Scott pull away from her lips. He moved to nuzzle her neck as he laid open mouth kisses to her shoulder, moving towards her left shoulder strap and moving it away with his nose. The thin strap fell and he trailed kisses all the way to her other shoulder and pushed it away. His left hand went to her bra cups and pulled them down, not even bothering to take them off her before his mouth attached softly to her left nipple. He kissed it softly before his lips wrapped around the pink bud, sucking it softly.

Kira let out a whimper as Scott used his lips and tongue to toy with her breast. She had never gotten further with any of her previous boyfriends then some over the bra action. It frustrated one or two but for the other guy she had ever dated, he was okay with them taking it slow. She felt how he suckled her nipple, teeth scraping it once in a while as he ground his hips into her, making soft moans escape her mouth. He took his mouth away from her nips once he had teased it enough and blew his breath on it, watching in fascination as she gasped and thrust her hips harder than she had before. He smelt her arousal grew stronger and he smirked to himself before moving to the right nipple, repeating the same treatment to her other nipple. She moved her hips against his as best as she could, working her body up as she felt Scott eliciting moans and whimpers form her, her body working itself into a fever pitch like she never felt before.

"Scott…" She whimpered as he pulled away, her nipples feeling more swollen then before. He moved his hands to behind her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor. He began to trail kisses down the valley of her breath and she smiled, watching as he focused on her. Scott's hands moved to her panties and looked up at her, silently asking if he could take them off. "Yes," Kira said breathlessly. He took both side of her underwear and pulling them down till he lifted her ankles to remove them. He kissed them softly, before placing her feet down.

Scott saw how she shut her legs, looking at her face and seeing she was biting her lip again. He stroked her legs, trying to get Kira to relax a little before she finally did. He moved his hands to her knees and pushed them apart, taking in the supple and shaven skin down between her legs. He moved himself to he was at face level with her core, moving his fingers to part her folds and seeing the bud between her legs wet with slick already. He moved forward, his tongue coming out and lapping softly at it to test the waters and see what she seemed to like.

Kira let out soft breaths as Scott licked at her heat tenderly, stroking her clit with his tongue. He had been the first guy to do this to her so she tried her best to relax and take in the sensations he was giving her. She couldn't help but feel too weak underneath his mouth, her body pliant as he stroked the sensitive nub between her legs. He had his hands holding her thighs apart so she couldn't move to close them. Kira felt Scott pull away for a beat and she was just about to protest when she felt one of his thick fingers slip inside of her, a high pitched moan slipping out as he pressed up towards her inner walls.

Scott was just taking in the beautiful girl above him as he watched Kira's lip part as she panted, trying to catch her breath. He waited till she calmed and he pulled his finger back from inside of her, keeping it curled as he moved it slowly. He returned his lips to her clit and began to suck. Her fingers curled their way into his short hair, holding him in place when she felt a shiver run up her spine as he did something with his finger inside of her. She tried her best to grind her hips against his mouth, not wanting to through Scott off his pace. She felt him push in a second finger and he waited to let her get adjusted to it but she couldn't wait, thrusting her hips impatiently.

"Keep going," Kira whimpered as her eyes shut and she threw her head back. Scott just smirked, moving his fingers again as he sucked at her clit, bringing his teeth out to brush against her little nub every once in awhile. He rubbed his hard length against the bed, trying to calm himself as Kira whined and whimpered her little heart out. He could feel she was on the precipice of her first real orgasm but for a moment, he wanted to be selfish and pull away. Just so she could experience her first orgasm with his cock inside of her. He knew that was the wolf inside of him talking so he slowed down and pulled away, kissing up her stomach as he stroked her thighs. Kira opened her eyes and smiled softly at him as he moved to grab the condom from his dresser before getting off the bed.

Scott couldn't help but feel a little insecure about if he would be… adequate enough for her when it came to well… his size. Sure, he was using the old wrapper condoms that Trojan sold but he had only slept with one person before Kira and he didn't know if maybe Allison had always over exaggerated when it came to complimenting his size. "Are you nervous?" Kira brought him out of his thoughts and he put a brave face on for her. "It's okay Scott…" She breathed with a small smile and he calmed down, putting his hands on his boxer briefs and pushing them down before kicking them away. She took in the sight of his length hard and bubbling with pre-cum at the tip, Scott smoothing the condom over before giving himself a slow stroke. He moved back t the bed and situated himself before pulling Kira closer to him by her thighs, his cock already twitching as the sight of her thighs over his as he exposed her slit and clit to him.

Kira watched as Scott began to tease her clit with the fat head of his cock, her hips thrusting against it as it sent tingles through her body. "You ready?" Scott asked and she looked up at him, nodding. "Tell me," He demanded softly. "I'm ready." She said quietly. He moved his hand to his length to guide himself inside of her, moaning as he pressed the head to her slit. Scott took her hand and focused on pulling the pain she felt as he pushed inside of her tight channel, breaking her virginal barrier. Kira let out a gasp but she slowly felt it ease away, opening her eyes to see Scott siphoning some of her pain away. She felt it dull and was left with the pleasure of being stretched out by Scott's length.

"You okay?" Scott asked her as he leaned down, touching his thumb to her clit and slowly massaging it. He tried to catch his breath, feeling how warm and tight she was around him. Kira just nodded eagerly. "Move," She demanded, her hips thrusting a little impatiently and he knew she had to be okay by her impatience. He pulled his length out before thrusting slowly inside of her, hearing a soft whimper come from the brunette below him. He repeated the motion, watching her breast bounce a little from every thrust of his inside of her.

It was a slow build Kira, feeling how tight she was around Scott as he moved inside of her, hitting spots inside of her she didn't know existed. She let out little whimpers and moans as he continued to move slowly inside of her. He had meant it when he said he didn't want to hurt her so he took everything in stride, listening carefully to how she reacted with every thrust. Her hands clutched the sheets softly as Scott held her legs thrust, feeling how she would try to thrust back. He moved between her legs more and held himself by his elbows again, rolling his hip into hers as he pushed her legs around his waist. He heard her let out a little cry as she felt him push in deeper than before. Her hips moved to roll back against his, her hands moving to his sides as her nails dug in.

"You feel so good," Scott groaned as he thrust his hips harder, hearing her breath hitch and her moans slip out her mouth. He stopped for a second, thinking he hurt Kira. "Did I hurt you?" He asked. She looked up at him and pulled him down to kiss her, her hips moving a little faster before pulling back. "Do that again," She demanded with her eyes closed. Scott watched her as he thrust his hips harder again, watching as she dropped her mouth open, a cry emitting out of it. "Don't stop…" She whined before Scott pressed his lips together, making out with her as he began to push his hips inside of her harder. She mewled into his mouth, feeling the pit of her stomach tighten as he hips rocked to meet his thrust.

Their skin stuck together as Scott and Kira rocked their hips together, occasionally speeding up with the other. Kira could feel how sweaty Scott's hair had gotten, beads of sweating dripping onto her as they moved. Her skin had gotten red as her body flushed, the cries and groans of the both of them intermingling. Kira didn't want to stop and neither did Scott as they moved against the others. She felt him lift her right leg higher on his hips, hitching it there as he moved harder and harder against her. She cried out in his mouth as the pleasure was building higher and higher even more.

"Baby… Baby I—" Kira cried as she felt her walls tighten against him. He shushed her, kissing her softly before pulling away. "I know," Scott breathed before trailing kisses to her shoulder blade, nuzzling his head there as he began to rock harder into her, hitching her hips higher on his waist. Kira felt the difference of the angle and began to let out cry after cry as he fucked her harder, her nails dragging down his back as she felt the skin welt up and heal on his back. He mumbled curses in her shoulder as he felt his end nearing more and more, feeling how her walls tightening around his hard length rapidly. He moved his hand to her clit and pressed on it, rubbing in circles.

Kira cried out as she was slammed with the sensation of coming for her first time ever, her eyes shutting and head thrown back. All it took was Scott pushing his fingers against her nub and she was a goner, hips thrusting faster as she rode out her end. Her cry must have set Scott off into his orgasm because his hips were a stuttering mess as he tried to continue the pace he had set for them before. He shuddered as he felt her hands stroking her back, his hips slowing down till they got to a complete stop. He rolled over to his side, feeling how Kira clung to his body as he stroked her back, caressing the sweaty skin. He was going to pull out but she wrapped her leg around his hip, wanting to feel him inside of her still.

"You still have to read over USC," Kira mumbled after a while. Scott just shushed her, stroking her cheek. "We got all summer to read college pamphlets. Let's just stay like this for a while," He told her before leaning to kiss her sweaty forehead. And that was how the rest of their night was spent; cuddling each other's naked body as they quietly contemplated their future with the other.


End file.
